The digits of a two-digit number $AB$ are reversed to form a second two-digit number, and the lesser of the two-digit numbers is subtracted from the greater. What prime number must be a factor of the difference if $A\neq B$?
Explanation: $AB -BA= 10\cdot A+B - (10\cdot B+A)= 9\cdot A-9\cdot B=3(3\cdot A-3\cdot B)$. If $A\neq B$, then the difference is a (non-zero) multiple of 3. Thus, $\boxed{3}$ must be a factor of $AB -BA$.